An interior permanent magnet machine generally includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity buried inside the rotor. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes a plurality of windings. Permanent magnet machines may produce radial forces on the stator teeth, resulting in unwanted vibration and noise.